


Changeup

by Lightning5



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Baseball!Gadge, F/M, Modern AU, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning5/pseuds/Lightning5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale cares about two things: his family and baseball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changeup

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: Few things. First, this is my first Gadge ( & Everlark) fanfic ever. If you spot any errors, message me to save me from embarrassment. Second, I do not own the characters or Los Angeles Dodgers at all. I just wanted to put Gale and Peeta in Dodgers uniforms. Third, the title is a reference to an off-speed pitch made to look like a fastball, but it arrives slower to the plate. So if I continue with this Gale and Madge will_ eventually _get closer. Nudge nudge wink wink._
> 
> Originally posted on my personal Tumblr blog.

"Ready Hawthorne?"

Gale looked to his side at Peeta Mellark, who was adjusting his blue cap to hide his blonde curls. Gale took his time by fixing his belt to reply with a smirk. “Ready? I was born ready, Mellark.”

Both were anticipating the start of their _professional_ baseball career.

_Opening Day at Dodger Stadium._

Gale couldn’t believe it. He was a Dodger. His lifelong dream became his reality. When he joined the organization, he figured he would have to spend more time in the minors before being called up to the bigs.

Unfortunately, the ball club sustained some injuries during spring training and there were openings to be filled: catcher and shortstop. Word began to spread amongst the men of the _Oklahoma City Redhawks_ of the predicament and the coaches kept an extra eye on all catchers and shortstops during games and practices. Instead of worrying about being looked at, Gale followed Peeta’s example and just played like he normally would, but there was a small part of him wondering if the coaches were watching and taking notes on him.

The next thing he knew, both he and Peeta were brought into the manager’s office after afternoon practice. It didn’t register that both would be going back to their hometown of Los Angeles to play ball until they left the office and Peeta let out the biggest _"woo hoo"_ in the middle of the hallway. They gave each other an one-armed hug and slaps on the back before going home to call their families the good news.

_"Rory! Rory, put Mom and Dad on the phone…what for? Just do it, I have to tell her someth—Hi Posy, yeah did you get the postcard I sent you? Yeah! You’re very welcome. Can you give the phone to Ma, it’s very important. Hey Vick! How’d that math test go? Good? Alright, man! Yeah, I’ll get you something soon I did promise you after all…sure, do me a favor, pass—yeah thanks buddy…Mom! Dad! I’m coming home!…no I didn’t get cut. Dad no…I’m going to be a Dodger!"_

Thinking of his family, Gale placed his foot on the step leading on to the field, craning his neck to see if he could spot them. His siblings weren’t able to attend on the count of something called school. The boys were disappointed, but Posy reassured Gale with a pat on his hand that they would go to one of his night games. So, only his parents were at the game, sporting Hawthorne jerseys and when he spot them standing in the section toward home plate, Gale noticed two other family members played hooky for the day.

His uncle, Garrett Everdeen, donned his gray Sandy Koufax jersey for the game and a pair of khaki shorts, while his daughter, Katniss, was wearing her usual white Andre Ethier jersey. On the other side of Katniss, stood a blonde girl, clapping along with the others as players and coaches were announced to join the field, sporting blue and white shorts.

It clicked as he recalled Katniss telling him her friend would be attending with them so the third ticket wouldn’t go to waste.

_"Is she cute?" Gale asked, making himself comfortable with the Subway sandwich Katniss brought to the house._

_"She’s my best friend, so excuse me for not checking her out," Katniss replied, pulling the sandwich away from him._

_He pouted as she took a bite. “Her name’s Madge. She just went through a break up and needs to get out of the house. So the baseball game will be a start. Maybe she’ll meet a baseball player,” she added, laughing as she took another bite._

_Gale scoffed. “Yeah right, that’ll be you Miss Thing. Don’t think I don’t know you and Peeta text each other all the time.”_

_"It’s not all the time," Katniss weakly protested causing Gale to laugh. "Besides, I already know Peeta."_

_"Well when we’re not on the field, Peeta’s always on his phone. Talking to you. So what’s going on, huh?"_

_Katniss glared. Gale raised his eyebrows challenging her to answer. “I’m waiting…”_

_She rolled her eyes, yet continued to scowl and chomp on her sandwich to buy herself some time._

_"Okay, okay I’ll stop." Pause. "So, Madge is looking for a rebound? I mean I wouldn’t mind. Although, she might not get enough of all this."_

_"Shut the fuck up Gale."_

_"Aw, c’mon."_

_"No, there’s no way she’ll be interested in you of all people. I don’t think you’re her type."_

_If Katniss wanted to offend Gale, it worked. She smiled victoriously, stood up and took the rest of her sandwich to the living room._

From his vantage point, Madge was indeed cute. But what caught his eye was the shirt Katniss wore. She had turned to Madge for something and Gale could clearly see the name _MELLARK_ , not _ETHIER_ stitched on the back of her jersey.

 _Friends my ass_ , he thought.

After giving them a wave when they saw him, Gale dropped back to his spot next to his friend. His nervousness was replaced by excitement after seeing his family with his own eyes.

Peeta remained in his same spot, glancing around the field, checking the weather conditions. That lasted for five seconds. It was typical Los Angeles weather. Sunny with a slight breeze and not a cloud in the sky. Although it might be difficult to catch a pop fly without losing it in the sun. Still, perfect conditions.

"Family here?" Peeta asked.

Gale nodded, giving his friend a grin. “So we have to win for sure.”

Peeta chuckled. “No promises, but I’ll do my best not to let any balls pass me. I don’t want Katniss to chew me out for not putting my glove on the dirt.”

"I think she’ll chew us out regardless. She’s wearing your jersey by the way. Anything you want to tell me," Gale added, crossing his arms over his chest.

Peeta grew pink. Gale choose not to comment on it further. He’ll give Katniss and Peeta a hard time later. Now was time to focus.

_"Aaaaaaaaaand now, it’s time for the starting line up for your Los Angeles Dodgers!"_

* * *

Bottom of the seventh inning. One out. 1-1 tie.

Gale was on deck, lightly swinging his bat as he watched the pitcher in his wind up. He was hoping for a base hit at least.

His other at bat was a single up the middle before he was caught in a force out at second due to Kemp’s grounder to the opposing team’s shortstop. He took in a small satisfaction when he slid into the second baseman, Cato, who Gale couldn’t help but loathe him with his entire being.

Gale looked to his family again, who were following the crowd chant of _"Let’s Go Dodgers!"_ as loud as they could. His father was hunched forward watching the batter miss and swing making the count 2-1. Katniss and Madge were eating frozen lemonade which Gale thought sounded like a good idea in the heat. He wiped his brow with his thick Nike wristband on his left arm.

Gale should have been focused on the game, but he couldn’t help but glance at the blonde happily snacking on her frozen treat. Cheers disrupted his subtle ogling causing Gale to give himself a mental slap.

 _The fuck is wrong with me?_ he thought.

The cheers led to groans when the the ball landed in foul territory. Gale rolled his shoulders, turned his back to the crowd, so he wouldn’t be tempted to look at Katniss’s friend.

The next pitch caused the crowd to go wild as the batter made contact, sending the ball between the left and center fielders.

_"LET’S GO DODGERS! LET’S GO! LET’S GO DODGERS! LET’S GO!"_

Gale made his way to the batter’s box. He looked to his family, touching the bill of his batting helmet before getting in the box. He raised his bat a little high, twisting his hips back slightly as the pitcher got into his wind up. Gale raised his right foot as the pitcher’s arm extended toward the baseball gods, but he didn’t swing.

Instead, he leaned back as the ball came close to hitting his upper body. _Ball one._ The pitcher’s way of saying don’t crowd the plate. Too bad Gale doesn’t heed the warning. He gets right back in. Let him hit me, he thought. He doesn’t. _Ball two._

Gale steps out with one foot to take a breath and quick swing. The pitcher waits until he’s back in the box. The crowd is impatient.

_"LET’S GO DODGERS! LET’S GO! LET’S GO DODGERS! LET’S GO!"_

Gale’s ready. He’s almost giddy when the next pitch is right in the middle. Perfect. He raises his right foot again, twists his hips as he swings, making contact with the high speed fastball. It flies up centerfield in between the enormous set of bleachers. He’s rounding first base when it becomes clear—

Home run! Gale Hawthorne has hit his first professional home run!

The crowd is deafening as he rounds the bases. As he goes down the line, he points to where his family is jumping up and down. He may or may not have kept his eyes on the blonde cheering next to Katniss as he heads back to the dugout after crossing the plate. Maybe.

_"HAWTHORNE! HAWTHORNE! HAWTHORNE! HAWTHORNE!"_


End file.
